Keeping save
by Iroja
Summary: In order to protect Kengo, Akira decides to send him to the only save place left. Warnings: Character death!


**Author's note: I am back again. It is really late here, so I am going to keep this short and just hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Monochrome factor (I don't even know Japanese).**

'Why don't you just leave?' that thought spun in his head whenever he saw his friend. 'Go away, go away!' was the only thing he would think when the other boy talked so happy and excited.

He was such an idiot.

Any sane person would already be gone, but he still was here. Talking like nothing ever happened. Like they weren't risking their lives everyday. Like it was normal.

Whenever he was alone he would think of a way to get the blonde as far as possible, but only one thought came too his mind. The most horrible one. He couldn't do that.

Today was the same as always. Aya came running towards them, yelling that they needed to go to class or she was going to drag them there. Kengo was the only one who got hit.

That night when he thought he was alone again, Shirogane decided to show up.

"Hello, Akira," he said, smiling. He really irritated Akira. His smile wasn't warm or inviting, like Kengo's. He really needed to stop thinking that.

"Go away," Akira said before he turned around.

Shirogane smiled and asked: "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Akira mumbled, almost so soft that Shirogane had to take a couple steps towards the bed.

"Are you still thinking?" Shirogane asked as he sat down on the edge of Akira's bed, just behind his back, "about that thing that bothers you?"

"How do you know that?" Akira asked irritated.

"It is pretty obvious that something is bothering you, I just don't know what," the older man explained. Akira stayed silent and Shirogane sighed. Akira didn't look up when the older man stood up and walked away.

"Something is bothering me, all right," he mumbled before the door closed with a soft click. He didn't see Shirogane's smile disappear when he closed the door. He felt like something terrible was going to happen. Shirogane sighed again before he forced his smile on again and walked away. It was time for a visit to the Master.

"Akira!" Kengo yelled the next day as he ran towards his best friend. Akira didn't slow down, he didn't even turn around. Their walk was the same as always. Kengo was talking and Akira mostly ignored him, occasionally nodding or throwing a sort answer in their conversation.

That afternoon they gathered in Kengo's room and they discussed what they were going to do next.

"The tears were not a good idea," Kou said as he took a quick glance at Kengo, "we don't know if the other tears are also a trap."

"That is true, but we could try it if we stay a distance away from it," Shirogane said, he was actually smiling daggers at Kou. The black haired man nodded and turned away, whistling.

"You better not let you're guard down this time, Kengo," Aya said as she pointed at the blonde boy. Kengo said something and looked at her. Akira wasn't really paying attention. A small and dark voice was talking in his head. It said the same thing again and again, never stopping.

"_Akira!" Kengo yelled as Homurabi walked towards him. Akira tried to run towards him, but his feet didn't move. He looked down and saw that nothing was holding him back, so why wasn't he running?_

"_It looks like you failed to protect him," Homurabi said, smirking as he raised a hand to Kengo._

_The last thing Akira heard was Kengo's scream._

Akira woke up. His breathing coming short and rasp. Shirogane appeared next to him and immediately walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded worried, but it was too dark too see if he was actually worried.

"I'm fine," Akira said. He turned around and pulled the covers over his head. It was just a nightmare. Kengo would walk towards him and yell at him like always.

It was just a nightmare.

Like he predicted, Kengo really did come towards him and yelled his name. That dark whisper was in his head again when Kengo catched up to him and started to talk to him.

'Shut up,' Akira thought as he tried to focus on the road in front of him. There was no reason he could do that. He couldn't call himself a friend if he did that. Besides Kengo was his only friend here, he would hate Akira forever and Kengo wasn't the type to get angry fast.

He even pitied that kid, Akira thought his name was Shiki, but that wasn't important, when that kid tried to kill him. The reason he knew this was because Kou saw and heard it when Kengo was berserk and unconscious in the shadow world.

When the day ended the three friends walked back. Aya didn't have kendo practice and decided to go with the two boys for another meeting. The meeting went a little different.

While they were in the house Kengo went downstairs to get something to drink for them. Suddenly they heard him yell. Akira, Shirogane and Aya immediately ran towards him and saw Kengo unconscious on the ground. His sister was leaning above him, grinning a wicked smile before she looked up again.

"It looks like the young lady is possessed by a kokuchi again," Shirogane said and Akira immediately turned into his shin form.

"Leave it to me," he said before he added: "you two need to keep Kengo save."

The kokuchi was surprisingly easy to remove and to kill. When he went towards the other three he saw that Kengo was still unconscious and he noticed scratch marks on his forehead. They brought him to his room again and called off the meeting.

It made no sense to talk about it now.

It was already really late when Kengo's sister came to her brothers room and asked why Akira was still here. After some of her usual flirting Akira managed to get her out of the room and to let Kengo sleep.

Kengo fell asleep while he was unconscious. Apparently he lost a lot of sleep lately, but his sister was clueless why. Akira had a vague reason in the back of his head. When he pulled the covers over Kengo that voice began to talk again.

'_This is the perfect moment_ ,' It said. Akira looked at the boy sleeping in front of him. He smiled softly and turned to his shin form again after removing the shadow doll he was using.

'It is true,' he thought as he summoned his knives. He threw one on the bed: 'it really is the perfect moment.'

Kengo and his sister were both sleeping. Aya, Kou and Shirogane were gone. They were all alone now. This time he was going to save Kengo and send him to the only save place left. He lifted his knife and whispered one thing before he plunged the knive down.

"Forgive me, Kengo."

"Akira, wake up," Shirogane said. He shook the brown haired boy, who just stirred. "Akira it is important," he said, his voice louder and he shook the younger boy again.

"What is it?" Akira asked, irritated.

"I think you should see the news," was the only response he got. When Akira went downstairs and listened to the television, which was already turned on, he felt his heart sink.

"_This morning Kengo Asamura was found dead in his bed. His older sister found him and immediately called the police. He was stabbed in his chest, a few inches from his heart…"_

He couldn't hear anything anymore. Shirogane stood next to him and asked:  
"Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No!" he said, louder than he intended. He knew that Shirogane wasn't fooled. He was too smart for that, but there was only one thought running in his mind:  
'I killed him. I killed my best friend.'

**Author's note: I killed Kengo, again. Poor him. I don't know why, but this idea suddenly popped up in my head and I immediately began to write.**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
